borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Riceygringo
Sniper Rifles Hey there, I am interseted in your VVR490 Skullmasher and PPZ77 G Invader. If you would Dupe them for me i would would be grateful. I have lots to offer in return if you are looking for something just ask or check out my "looking for Avernger and Serpens" post in the trading forums to see a list of some of the stuff i have to offer. thanks.Veggienater 17:01, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I can ussually be on Mon.- Thurs. Between 3:00 pm and 7:00 pm EST. Late nite is not good for me as I work early in the mornings but am ussually home by 3-4pm. I may be able to get on, on the week ends but not always. My GT is same as sig.Veggienater 18:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha!Veggienater 20:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I can try to get on again on weds. or im off all day thurs. I sent a friend request.Veggienater 02:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Your GT is same as your profile name correct. If not, I sent it to someone else:P. ill look for you when i get home and check here if you leave another message. Also, If there is anything you want let me know. I have pearls and much more. Just ask and i probably have it.Veggienater 03:05, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I think i may have made a mistake. You are not on the 360 are you? you are PC correct? I am on the 360. I saw you respond to a 360 help request from your contributions pages and though you were on the 360. You should probably put that info on your profile page. Sorry for the confusion :P. Veggienater 12:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I didnt keep looking after i found that one post for a 360 user, for if i had, not too far down the list was all the posts you made on the PC trading forums. My bad! At least I know those guns can get better than what i have. ill just have to keep farming.Veggienater 19:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Funny thing is, i put your profile name in as an Xbox Game Tag and sent the friend request and it didnt tell me it was invalid. So someone on the Xbox has your same user name :PVeggienater 19:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. |info-c = #8A4117 |info-fc = #000000 }} Item Cards How do you get such clean images of your item cards? Tetracycloide 22:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, I don't know why but it never occurred to me to right click while I was using the inventory before.Tetracycloide 22:51, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Ya just remember not to do that while equipped. At 50 weapon proficiency the item card displays a level 12 levels below its "real" level. Btw did you see my whispers today? 23:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC) weapons of unusual type :see:End-User Created Content/TAB. 23:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Firehawk I am not an expert on the mechanics of the game but from what i understand the gun is a x4 weapon. The firehawks acessory causes it to sometimes have up to a x6 proc effect but not always or on every firehawk, i believe. That is why i changed it back to x4. You could Discuss this further with Dr.F or Nagamarky. They know more about the mechanics than I and could probably explian it better. If they believe it should be changed then I would not have a problem with it being listed as x6, however they have both reverted attempts to change it to x6 as well, i believe. Veggienater 02:17, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, since the gun is always listed in game as x4 and the info on the x6 is provided on the page i believe it is factually correct. Veggienater 02:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) So be it.Veggienater 02:30, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Inventory Nice Inventory i wish i could Have your Jakobs Bessie it Has great stats to Bad im an Xbox User xD LeetMark 06:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes me And him Had a Game one day Last week and he was giving me Decent guns But no Bessie, Are you Against Modding? LeetMark 22:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Whats the difference Between Duping and Modding? LeetMark 09:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Bananas Are not one of my favorites:P. Unless its banana bread :). Dr. F actually made the sig, all i did was copy/ paste into my sig preferences. you should compliment him ;) 14:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC)Edit- though the more i look at it the more i like it :) Edit count I had not even noticed I had that many edits. Although most of them were probably fixing mistakes i made while trying to fix other things. I am not trying to be a sysop or anything just contributing the best i can so the actual # is not that important to me. Thanks anyway. 14:53, February 6, 2011 (UTC) pearls this was a nice touch. i hadnt thought of that. bravo zulu. 04:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow i never Thought Duping was that Hard i thought it was Just copying the gun It's not that hard...just involves save, drop weapon, get kicked 06:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) History The only thing I know how to do is use the Wiki Activity button and search for anyone that left a message on your page. There should be a link to their page. Even if the message is from a UC( unreg. contrib.) you should see the link. The Message in question i beleive was from LeetMark. If there is another way, i am not aware of it. You should ask an admin/sysop, for which i am not. 12:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) If you didnt already, Check out the topic you left on my talk page. Nagy left a messeage you may find helpful, I know i did. 21:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ricey's fruit poll Enquiring minds need to know... Apples Oranges -fry Ahh...I loled... 21:59, February 8, 2011 (UTC) superrare i was going to use an ammo crate but i got it to land perfect on the first try and well, kismet. 22:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Nice throw...-- 22:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Reporting a vandal Mouse over the "community" section of the dropdown menu at the top the pages here, click "report vandalism," and just follow the instructions on the page. 05:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) herpaderp lol, it didn't say someone else was editing the page. xD silly wiki. 23:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : ? I wasn't editing.... 01:11, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : It was on the Jakobs page, you had fixed a link I had done and saved it before i realized it. Then i moved it down the page, anyways its not a big deal. blargh. 01:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Anarchy? Please provide a pic for your proposed 46.7 accuracy variant. 06:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) kite ty for the lesson in terminology. i am often surprised at the difference between the way my generation (gen-x) and whichever the current (temporal) generation chose to define its/their language. apparently what i think of as kiting (viewed from a field tactics perspective) is called training, a subset of kiting, good to know. again ty. 02:21, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I am older than you Dr.F, no need to talk about generation... Kiting is the same as Pulling. It is specifically used (at least recently on LOTRO) as "pulling" enemies to follow you. You then must stay AHEAD of the group while not allowing any stranglers to "get away" from your aggro. It is basically running enemies in a circle, "pulling" them toward you, without letting them "aggro" another. To lead by the nose would be a good term, I think. It may or may not be used in conjunction with ranged attacks. If you have any clout in the link, I might suggest you edit it. 14:27, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :im going by what wikipedia says kiting is. a would agree more with your/our definition if you look at the history of my glossary of (un)familiar terms. 1427 local 02MAR11 Avatar border That is why i have not changed it. I think it gives the pic a bit of contrast. 04:22, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Eridian Hiya Ricey, I have not gotten the privileged to talk to you directly, but I see your personality pervades the wiki :) I assume you use Linux? Anyway, I recently Undid your Liliths Eridian com delete. I have seen it with my Best friends Lilith character. Believe it or not, there is a secondary effect, as with all other coms. :) 14:05, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was wrong on that one. Pic is on my talk page. I kept the data that others researched though, check the class mod page :) What did you mean by inaccurate numbers? Give a list and I can help you work on them :) 07:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : I am actually not a linux user =D 22:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Eridian Assassin you read my mind. D: twas just thinkin' about the game not having an Eridian pistol >.> 03:36, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : Aliens don't like pistols =D 03:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Whoa there cowboy Why'd you unroll my navbox addition on Tediore Guardian? Daemmerung 19:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : Oh O_O, we must have been editing it at the same time..sry 19:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Pimp wars!! s'cool. Daemmerung 19:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) hi there, i only play legit. if you do also i like a good trade. add me GT= galarimfighter. im mainly looking for good shotguns from torgue with magazine size 2, have lots of stuf to trade for them. cya arround. Diablo || Are you starting on ladder? or are you playing non-ladder? EDIT:oops Ahh I see. The reason I asked is that I have stuff to give away on non-ladder. I didn't think you would accept anyway LOL. Note: there are new world quests now, they call it Uber Trist. 03:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Necro is fun. I think my fav is the Sorc cause of teleport. I hate the playstyle of H-dins (all the rage online LOL). 10:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Fu I manually add the colors, since it only takes a minute or so. :] 03:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Greeter I don't know how much you have been following the wiki events in the last week but there will be live greeters for the wiki. I think you would be a great greeter. People you greet will naturally ask questions directly to you and you have never been unhelpful to anyone. Plus you are funny as hell. Please join Raz and me as a greeter. There is a join template for unregistered users and I am going to work on a greeting template when I get a chance. There will also be tools along the way for us to use. Please think about it. 23:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, you just greet new users, not to crowd them but to encourage them to join. If they are already joined, its just to create human (or in your case, penguin) support. You are pretty much a Liaison in action but a greeter in title. As the link says, use your own discretion about when to greet someone. Here is where you can give input on any tools that you might think you need, plus anything else you want to see on the wiki. This crazy stuff all started here in case you didn't see it. P.S. Now you cant back out! :p 01:10, March 13, 2011 (UTC) As a general rule, we try and greet every single user (registered or not). When you greet them is kinda in the air. There should probably be a "staff" meeting about that. I would say at 3-5 edits (just my thought). Note: we are only saying hi, just to let them know wiki cares. If they ask us anything we, of course, help them. If we see they are having trouble, we offer to help. Its not that hard, really. The hardest part is getting the templates done and watching for new users to greet. 02:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, for now you can just say you are a greeter and hi (if you see someone new). You can also do a custom userbox or sig to give a greeting with.... hmmm, I better get busy. 02:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Use this for now. Customize it with whatever photo/text/pic you want and let me know EDIT: when your finished with it. We will get it into a template for you. 04:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) You may want to have your name in the text field and/or have a link to your talk page if this box is going to put on other users pages, unless that is going in the template that was refered to. Just a thought. 04:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Good point. I don't (yet) know how templates work. congrats on the uotd btw veg. I was thinking that we would sign also, so they know its not auto. I'm still on new ground here and I know raz, ricey, and veg will all be able to come up with stuff as well. 04:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC)